


Belle Dame Sans Merci

by thedannylawrence



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, If you wanna feel like you're dying read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedannylawrence/pseuds/thedannylawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 2x30, just based of this one idea I had. Its honestly pretty fucked so please leave Kudos thanks! Also I purely wrote this fic because someone said "sign me up" when I wrote this headcanon on my blog and thank you person if you're reading I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle Dame Sans Merci

A rumble, trembling through the foundation of the old manor. It shook her bones and made each hair stand up on end. It had been a familiar feeling. Now, it truly scared her. She had no arms to be comforted by, only the pain of facing what she had done. 

" ** _STAY AWAY FROM_  ** ** _ME_  **", it roared out of a once loving body projecting its way to her. " _ **THE NEXT ONE OF YOU WHO COMES NEAR ME, I SWEAR TO GOD. I. WILL.**_ **_KILL_**  " 

Laura just couldn't help but stare at someone she once loved, one who loved her loose it all. The humanity was drained from her eyes and it left nothing but what she really was, what she knew she could be. A monster. A cold wind rushed passed her, just brushing over the sleeves of her jacket. Once again, she couldn't just let it go. She found herself desperately trying to fix something that was broken beyond repair. Stuck in the endless cycle of trying to repair and destroying, her feet took her in the footsteps of Carmilla.

"Laura wait", Danny whimpered out. Her ragged breathing and hunched posture did nothing but get her pushed out of the way. Danny stood helpless in the door frame, watching the mess she had thrown herself into unravel in the foyer. 

"Carm wait!" Laura cried out. White knuckles already gripped on the handle, and Carmilla couldn't find it in herself to turn around and face someone that had made her so weak. 

"Don't go, don't hurt anyone for what I did." Laura's voice shook, her hands trembled when she spoke. It was finally time for her to face the battle, head on. 

A blink, that was all it took before she realized she was on the wall, something grasping onto her, holding her back.

"What? Do you think you can just  _fix_ this? You can just undo getting my sister killed, and for what? Someone who ratted you out?" Carmilla's voice came out in a hiss, her grip tight on Lauras neck.

"Carm.... I" Laura choked, her breathing was coming in heavy gasps. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She said, her breath coming out raggedly, face red. 

"You can't just fix everything Laura! You're so naive, trying to save the world, like something isn't going to corrupt it. Cut the bullshit and grow up." Her hand pushed closer to the wall, gasps coming from Laura's mouth, desperate for air. Her face drew closer to Laura's, and in a context she never imagined.

"Carmilla stop it!" Danny yelled. Despite the broken ribs, she managed to huff out if it meant saving Laura. She didn't deserve it. It wasn't her fault that she had a hero complex, or that she was too idealistic. All the Laura wanted was to help. She wanted to save everyone, even if it meant sacrifice. A sacrifice she was always willing to pay the price for. 

"You know what?" Carmillas head turned, fist still tight on Laura's throat. "I think I'll take you up on that deal to kill you, right here, right now." Her hand pushed up against the wall.

A snap, then the sound of something hitting the ground with a thud.

She kept turning until she heard Danny yell, not running towards her, but past her. " _ **WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO**_ _ **HER**_ " Danny cried out. She heard another thud and turned around, teeth bared.

Danny's arms were wrapped around Laura's body. Her eyes were still open, still filled with fear but no ragged breaths came out of her throat. Danny brushed back the hairs falling in Laura's face. Tears fell in droplets from Danny's eyes and onto Laura's cheek. "Laura? Laura can you hear me? Laura wake up." Her pleas were drenched in a desperate hope, but deep down she understood. "Laura, please." she whimpered, pressing her head to the corpse. 

Carmilla just stood there, watching in a cold awe. She felt the ice take over her body as she realized what she had done. She threatened, but didn't actually understand what it felt like. All she had done for herself was watch two people she loved die. She took action, moving towards Danny. Her cold hands now worked more delicately, pushing Danny out of the way.  All Danny could do was sit against the wall, her eyes filled with rage and disgust. "You're a _fucking_ **monster**." Her voice cracked, and her canines flashed, ragged breathing ensuing.

Carms hands brushed through Laura's hair, moving it back, away from her neck. "I'm so sorry. I didn't. I didn't mean to. Please cupcake, please." Her head bowed into the crook of Laura's neck. She caught the smell of her, and held her head there for a few moments. Then, her teeth sunk into the skin, as if by instinct.

Her sobs were stifled my Laura's skin. She could feel the heat slip out of her and travel elsewhere. Then all she could feel was a hand, gripping on her back. When she turned around she half expected to be greeted by a stake through her heart. But as it moved up more she realized it was the girl underneath her.

"Y-you brought me back?" Laura asked. Her voice had changed already, it was deeper and more gravelly, as if she had just woken up from a long sleep. Her eyes looked much darker then before as she opened them. She shifted her weight up, resting on her elbows.

Carmilla couldn't do anything but stare. She had never done anything like this on anyone before but her instincts just kicked in. She had created another pawn.

"You. brought. me. back." she barked this time, pushing past Carmilla. She realized it was no longer gratitude, but anger, raging from the small body.   
"I killed your sister, I make you kill your own mother. I get your brother killed, and then bring him back with a different personality and you bring me back." She hissed, standing over Carmilla as she sat there paralyzed. "You bring me back so I can live with my torment? Live with what I've destroyed."

A pause

Then, a blur and another thud. Danny's skin was pale, but her chest still rose and fell raggedly. Laura's mouth was covered in blood, and when she spoke, her mouth let out a crimson river.

"Run" 

 


End file.
